Stalker
by Aim' The Destroyer
Summary: Armin dan keluarganya baru pindah dari kota ke sebuah tempat yang cukup sunyi. Apa memang perasaannya ataukah memang tempat ini menyimpan misteri? Armin yang realis mencoba mengesampingkan pikiran anehnya dan mencoba menikmati rumah barunya. Hingga kejadian itu datang menimpanya... Warning: OOC, Typo and many more.


_Tidak ada pesan_

_26 Panggilan tak terjawab_

_From: No Number_

* * *

**Stalker**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin bukan punya saya**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Cerita abal dan aneh.**

**Don't like? Thanks if you wanna read this!**

* * *

Armin menyimpan kembali hp-nya kedalam saku. Ia menghela nafas keras-keras, sudah dua minggu ini hal-hal aneh menimpanya. Fenomena-fenomena aneh terus berdatangan dan semakin lama semakin aneh. Armin selalu menggunakan logikanya disetiap hal-hal yang menurutnya aneh terjadi, tapi lama-kelamaan frekuensinya semakin sering, dan karena hal itu untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, dia benar-benar pesimis dalam menggunakan otaknya.

Segala hipotesisnya berakhir salah.

Semalam, seseorang membunyikan bel rumahnya pada pukul 2:30 AM. LAGI. Sudah lima hari Armin bangun pukul 2:30, karena mendengar suara bel. Ketika ia lihat melalui celah kecil di pintunya, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Uniknya, bel selalu berbunyi tiga kali dan setelah itu tidak ada lagi suaranya. Arminpun mencoba uji nyali, dia tidur dan bangun pada pukul 2:00. Lalu diam disekitar pintu masuk, sambil menggenggam tongkat baseball dan menunggu hingga pukul 2:30. Ia ingin tahu siapa yang jahil mengerjainya malam-malam.

2:25 AM

Armin mendengar suara semak-semak disekitar rumahnya seperti diinjak orang, ia mendengarkan lebih seksama; pegangan pada tongkat baseballnya-pun semakin erat.

2:27 AM

Lantai kayu teras rumah Armin berderit, ada seseorang menginjaknya. Armin melotot kearah jam dinding, masih ada waktu tiga menit. Pikirannya menimbang-nimbang apakah dia akan menangkap basah pelakunya sekarang juga.

Suasana hening, Armin memutuskan untuk menunggu.

2:30 AM

Jantung Armin berdegub kencang, keheningan yang menusuk membuatnya bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Armin bangkit dari tempatnya, mencoba mengintip melalui celah kecil. karena terlalu kecil ditambah jantungnya yang berdegub kencang, ia agak sulit memfokuskan pandangannya. Tapi samar-samar dia melihat,

sesosok jari mungil menekan belnya.

TING, TING, TING

Bel berbunyi tiga kali, Armin segera memutar kunci pintu dan membuka pintu. Pikirannya menebak-nebak, anak nakal mana yang tega-teganya mengerjai orang malam-malam.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Armin yakin benar, tadi ada tangan kecil menekan tombol bel dan telinganyapun mendengar bunyinya. Telinga Armin menangkap suara semak-semak diinjak dengan terburu-buru. dengan segera dia berlari kesamping rumahnya.

Kondisi yang gelap membuat Armin mengandalkan cahaya bulan meneranginya dan dingin yang menyengat membuatnya menggigil, sekilas rasa takut muncul jikalau yang barusan itu hanya ilusi atau bahkan sesuatu yang lain... Tapi kejengkelannya lebih besar dari rasa takutnya.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti─ dan dia merasa menjadi manusia paling bodoh di dunia.

Rumahnya dikelilingi pagar setinggi sepuluh meter, dan hanya ada satu pintu gerbang. Letak pintu gerbangnyapun tidak jauh dari pintu masuk rumah dan persis di depan rumah.

Sementara semak-semak hanya ada disamping rumahnya, yang merupakan tempat untuk bercocok tanam. Temboknya dirambati bunga mawar liar yang ber-du-ri.

Bulu kuduk Armin meremang, ia merasa seperti sedang diawasi. Langsung dia kembali ke dalam, sebelumnya dia tidak pernah merasa seperti itu. Otaknya sibuk mencari alasan yang logis yang barangkali bisa menenangkan dirinya yang kacau, tapi percuma dia tidak bisa berpikir. Saat ini dia hanya ingin melanjutkan tidur dan melupakan ini semua.

Armin buru-baru masuk kedalam rumah, mengunci pintu sedetail mungkin. Pikirannya kacau, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, nafasnyapun terengah-engah. Tubuhnya merosot kebawah, dia mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya ketika tangannya menyentuh sesuatu.

Lumpur.

Dari mana? Pikir Armin. Dia raba bawah sandal yang dipakainya keluar tadi. Kering.

BAM!

Bunyi pintu dibanting keras, asalnya dari lantai dua. Armin yang terkejut segera menoleh kebelakang, matanya terbelalak. Sepasang jejak kaki kecil berlumpur, terlihat sepanjang pintu masuk hingga menaiki tangga dan terus hingga ditelan kegelapan.

DING DONG DONG

Armin terlonjak kaget, kali ini jam dindingnya yang mengerjainya. Sudah pukul tiga pagi! Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu. Waktu berjalan sangat cepat, perasaan baru saja dia mengejar hal aneh itu... Sudahlah, Armin terlalu lelah untuk berfikir bahkan menggerakan anggota tubuhnya. iapun tertidur di depan pintu rumah. Pulas.

Armin tak tahu kalau di ruangan di sampingnya, ada sepasang mata mengawasinya.

.

.

.

Armin menekan bel pintu sebuah apartemen, sembari menunggu dia mengecek riwayat panggilan tak terjawabnya. Panggilan tanpa nomor itu terus meneleponnya tanpa jeda. Hingga dua puluh enam-kali banyaknya. ia terbiasa meletakan hp di dalam tas ketika ada kelas, jadinya ia tak tahu ada yang menelepon ditambah ia juga memasang mode sunyi. Tapi siapa juga yang meneleponnya pada jam sibuk? 26 kali bukan jumlah yang sedikit. Bagaimana jika darurat? Armin tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Pintu apartemen terbuka, Armin segera menyimpan hpnya kembali dan matanya menangkap,

Sesosok anak kecil berbaju hijau, melotot kearahnya. dengan mulut yang dijahit.

BRUK

Armin jatuh terduduk dilantai, badannya bergetar, dia tak percaya pada hal yang dilihatnya. Orang yang membuka pintu terkejut dengan sikap Armin yang tiba-tiba 'aneh' dan mencoba menenangkan Armin yang gemetaran. Armin yang gemetar mengarahkan kembali pandangannya kedalam apartemen berharap barusan adalah ilusinya, dan

Anak kecil itu masih disana, dengan susah payah mulutnya membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil. dari mulut yang dijahit rapat itu tetesan darah keluar dari sana. Ada setitik air mata diujung mata anak itu, mulutnya begerak-gerak. sepertinya dia ingin membuka lebar mulutnya yang dijahit, matanya melebar; air mata mulai membasahi pipi anak itu yang penuh luka. Jahitan rapat mulai terbuka, darah segar keluar dari mulutnya; iris mata anak itu naik hingga tampak bagian putih matanya dengan urat-urat mata yang merah, dan

Armin kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

Keluarga Armin membeli sebuah rumah klasik yang cukup tua bergaya Eropa. Umurnya sekitar seratus tahun-an. Rumah ini dikelilingi pagar tembok setinggi sepuluh meter, pintu gerbangnya setinggi dua belas meter bercat putih dan sedikit kemerahan karena karatan. Samping kanan dan kiri rumah, temboknya ditumbuhi bunga mawar liar yang merambat dan dibawahnya terdapat petak-petak tanah dengan tanah yang gembur. Semak-semak liar ikut ambil bagian dan melengkapi keadaan taman yang tidak terawat. Alasan mereka membeli rumah ini adalah, selain harganya murah orang tua Armin juga menyukai gaya klasik.

Armin yang sayang dengan kedua orangtuanya, dia hanya mengangguk ketika dimintai persetujuan. Sebenarnya dalam hatinya, ada perasaan aneh terhadap rumah klasik ini, tapi dia acuhkan demi kepentingan bersama. Lagi pula, sudah lama orangtuanya mengidam-idamkan rumah seperti ini.

Kesan pertama Armin, rumah ini masih layak dijual dengan harga yang lebih mahal dari yang ditawarkan si calo kepada orangtuanya. Dengan sedikit renovasi, rumah ini pasti melonjak harganya. Sepanjang perjalanan, Armin meneliti lingkungan sekitar; jarak antar rumah benar-benar jauh, belum lagi ditambah rumah-rumah kosong yang ia lihat, semakin membuatnya penasaran. Daerah ini bukan daerah peternakan, bukan juga perkebunan yang membutuhkan tempat yang cukup luas untuk usaha mereka, jadi, kenapa sepi?  
Pemandangannyapun cukup bagus, bisa digunakan untuk tempat rekreasi. Tapi penginapannya malah tutup. Seperti ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Armin mengesampingkan pikirannya, dan mencoba berpikir positif. Karena tempat ini cukup sepi, pasti dia akan lebih konsentrasi dalam belajar. Dan udaranyapun cukup segar, tidak seperti rumah sebelumnya, sebuah apartemen sempit di kota yang penuh polusi.

Armin melirik ke arah ayah dan ibunya, perjanjian sepertinya telah selesai karena mereka mengajak Armin untuk kembali ke mobil. Tak sengaja ia melihat kearah jendela yang terbuka di lantai dua,

Eh? apa itu?

Se-sosok bayangan manusia terlihat sedang melihat keluar jendela, melihat kearahnya. Armin terkejut langsung berbalik mengikuti orangtua-nya yang masuk ke mobil. Ia tak mau berbalik memastikan itu apa, perasaannya mendadak gugup. Dan entah kenapa... ia hanya ingin menatap lurus kedepan. Armin kesal dengan dirinya yang penakut, ia mencoba mengsugesti dirinya bahwa tadi itu tidak apa-apa─ tapi percuma bulu kuduknya malah semakin meremang ditambah lagi, ia merasa seperti...dilihati. Beruntung, karena semalaman dia begadang─ rasa kantuk menyerangnya, iapun tertidur pulas sepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu diperjalanan,

"Sayang, sudah dibilang jangan bawa barang berat dibagasi. Mobil kita mobil tua, kecepatan jalannya jadi berkurang..." Protes nyonya Arlert kesuaminya yang sedang menyetir.

Tuan Arlert menaikkan alisnya sebelah "Hah? Aku tak membawa apa-apa." ucapannya terhenti kemudian berfikir, "Ah! mungkin anak kita lupa menurunkan barang-barang penelitiannya ketika dia meminjam mobil kemarin. Akhir-akhir anak itu sibuk sampai begadang semalaman, nanti setelah sampai kusuruh dia mengeluarkan barang-barangnya."

_**TBC (To Be Continued)**_


End file.
